cirquemystiqueroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven Queen
Raven is played by the host, angelofmusic1992. Her ideal LA would be Katie McGrath. Past Raven was born into a coven of witches. While most of them were good, there was on bad egg in the group: her mother. She thought it would be fun to kill the leader of the coven and try to rule it herself. Luckily, she accidentally ended up poisoning herself. Not so luckily, Raven ended up getting a bad reputation because of what her mother did. Everyone ended up being afraid of her and worried that she would turn out like her mother. So, she was basically all alone. Raven's anger slowly built over time and one day, she exploded and ended up releasing a spell that froze the whole coven. She took advantage of the opportunity and ran away. She has now joined the circus and hopes that here, she can start over, where nobody knows what her mother has done. Personality Raven's not one to judge a book by its cover, considering that's what people did to her for years. But she does have her limits. She'll give someone a chance to be good, but if they blow it big-time, she won't forgive them. She can be quick to anger at times and usually ends up accidentally shooting out a spell when she's mad. However, she is eager to meet new people and is a generally friendly person. She's also loyal and will have her friends' backs no matter what. She never backs down from a challenge and can be stubborn about it sometimes. Powers Raven's pretty much your typical witch. She knows lots of spells. She tends to stay away from potion brewing though, since that was how her mother died and part of her worries she might have the same fate. Her specialties are light and dark magic. Role in the Cirque Guitarist Relations Raven Raven was surprised to find that there was another girl named Raven in the circus. And not only that, she also had purple hair, pale skin, and was a witch. The two hit it off right away and are now friends. However, Raven is still learning about her friend's dark side, and realizes that there are parts of the other Raven that are very dangerous. Robin Like his sister, Raven hit it off with Robin right away. They both play the guitar and Raven loves jamming with him. She also thinks he's pretty hot and wonders what he's hiding behind that mask he wears. She soon realized that she has a crush on the boy. However, it was quickly revealed that Robin liked her too, and the two ended up sleeping together. Despite only knowing each other for a short time, the two are now in a romantic relationship. Raven never fails to smile whenever Robin's around, and loves the feeling she gets when she's around him. Madeline Raven met Madeline soon after the quirky girl arrived at the circus. The two got talking and soon became friends. Raven thinks Madeline is pretty interesting and finds her quirky behaviors funny. Not to mention, the two of them have a love for tea. Gwen Raven met Gwen while practicing her guitar one day, and the two managed to hit it off, despite Gwen being a little shy and quiet. Both have a love of guitar playing, although Gwen doesn't do it a whole lot anymore. She has revealed to Raven that she has the power to summon the dead. Raven wants to help her, but knows that she's not the best suited person in performing these spells herself. But she still wants to help Gwen find someone who can, so that Gwen doesn't feel like her powers are a curse. Terra Raven ran into Terra while out in the woods, and while she was put off at first by the fact that Terra used to be evil, she realized that the girl had changed and soon became friends with her. She admires Terra's skills in nursing, and her earth powers as well. Terra's told her some of the bad things she's done, and her rocky history with the other Raven and Robin. Raven hopes she can be friends with all three and not have any drama, but she secretly hopes that one day, she can get the three on good terms again.